SHE
by Chi-chan Uchiharuno
Summary: Bertemu dengannya adalah kebahagian sendiri buatku.Dan aku Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dia Haruno Sakura/'Hn, menarik'/CHAPTER 1 (MEET YOU)/RnR


SHE

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

SHE CHI-CHAN

Pairing SasuSaku

Rate T

Genre Romance,dll

A/N: sasusaku, typo bertebaran, sasuke pov.  
>Summary: Bertemu dengannya adalah kebahagian sendiri aku Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dia Haruno Sakura'Hn, menarik'

Chapter 1 (Meet you)

happy reading...

Di dunia ini ada berbagai macam agama ada Islam, kristen khatolik, kristen protestan,hindu,budha,agama yang entah apa namanya dan berpaham atheis. Dan aku termasuk yang terakhir berpaham atheis atau tidak beragama karena tak percaya akan adanya yang mereka sebut Tuhan. Ibu,ayah dan kakakku pun berpaham atheis sama sepertiku. Kebebasan itulah yang jadi panutan kami tidak di kekang oleh peraturan-peraturan.

.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke salah satu siswa di Konoha High School kelas 3. KHS adalah salah satu sekolah terkenal di Jepang. Di KHS menganut kebebasan agama sehingga di sini kau dapat melihat berbagai siswa yang berbeda agama. Tapi, penganut atheislah yang lebih dominan.  
>Aku tak begitu menikmati paham atheis entah karena apa, padahal semua orang pasti suka kebebasan. Aku juga tapi bukan kebebasan tanpa arah dan tujuan seperti ini.<p>

'Memuakkan' pikirku. 

Setelah lama bergulat dengan pikiranku. Aku pun segera membereskan barang-barangku. Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan menghela napas, aku pun segera meninggalkan ruang kelas 3a. Kulewati koridor yang sudah sepi, bahkan yang terdengar hanyalah suara pantulan sepatuku.

'BRUUUK'  
>bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar begitu keras dari arah belakang. Dengan rasa penasaran segera saja aku melihat sumber suara jatuh tadi.<p>

.

Cukup lama aku terdiam melihat penyebab sumber suara jatuh tadi. Ternyata seorang siswi yang memakai penutup kepala atau yang biasa mereka sebut jilbab yang cukup besar dan panjang. Sudah dipastikan dia penganut agama islam. Dengan rasa penasaran, segera kuhampiri dia.

"Kau tak apa nona?"tanyaku saat tiba dihadapannya. Dia pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali menunduk sambil kembali membereskan kertas miliknya yang berserakan. Aku hanya terus menatap siswi unik itu, walaupun tadi hanya sekilas. Tapi, siswi ini memiliki mata yang sangat indah-emerald-.

.  
>Usai membantu mengambil kertas milik siswi itu, aku pun memberikannya pada siswi yang terus menunduk itu.<p>

"Terima kasih."ujarnya dengan nada biasa-biasa tapi, entah mengapa sangat indah kudengar.

"Hn."ujarku. Tanpa sempat bertanya lagi, siswi itu telah berlari meninggalkanku.

"Hah,gadis aneh."ujarku sambil kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat parkir.

.  
>.<p>

.  
>Esok harinya, aku tak sengaja melihatnya di halte bus. Segera kuhentikan motor kesayanganku tepat di hadapannya. Ia hanya dapat mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut.<p>

"Naiklah.."ajakku. Dia hanya diam sambil menunduk.

'Ada apa dengannya?'pikirku agak kesal. Saat gadis lain menatapku dengan memuja dia bahkan enggan melihatku. Saat yang lain begitu antusias ingin berbicara denganku dia bahkan enggan bicara denganku atau menjawab ucapanku. Dan saat gadis lain berebut menawarkan diri untuk naik motorku dia bahkan enggan menyentuhnya. Dia gadis yang aneh sangat. Tapi, kurasa itulah daya tariknya. Karena keunikannya jugalah, aku Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh dalam pesona gadis aneh ini.

"Naiklah." tawarku sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih. Tapi saya tak bisa."ujarnya.

"Kenapa?"tanyaku heran.

"Maaf, saya tak ingin nanti ada fitnah. Dan saya tak mengenal Anda. Jadi, saya tak bisa. Maaf,"ujarnya penuh wibawa. Aku sangat terkesima dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut namun tegas.

"Hn,kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke kelas 3 Konoha High , kau sudah tahu aku. Jadi, naiklah,"ujarku datar sambil terus menatapnya.

"Maaf saya tetap tidak kasih dan permisi."ujarnya. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam bis yang baru saja berhenti. dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Ck, aku seperti baru saja ditolak.

'Hn,menarik'pikirku dan segera melajukan motorku.

.  
>.<p>

.  
>Setelah beberapa hari mencari informasi tentang gadis unik itu. Akhirnya, data gadis itu kudapat dari sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka yang juga beragama islam tapi tak sefanatik gadis itu. Karena Ino tak memakai jilbab tapi, pakaiannya lumayan tertutup.<br>Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku pun segera menuju kelasku sambil membawa data gadis unik itu.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura putri tunggal Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis membuat kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal. Saat ini, Sakura tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze.

"dobe"gumamku.

Tanpa membaca lebih lanjut, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kelas dobe. sebelum sempat kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk, orang yang kucari muncul tiba-tiba.

"Teme?"ujarnya kaget.

"Hn"

"Ah,ada perlu apa teme?"tanyanya tak lupa senyum lima jarinya.

"Hn" sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tapi,ego sialan ini membuatku bungkam.

"Ah,kau pasti merindukanku. Nah,kebetulan ayo kita menemui calon istriku."ujarnya dengan bangga.

"Calon istri? apa ada yang mau denganmu?"tanyaku.

"Huwa..teme jahat. Tapi,calonku beda dari yang lain. Dia bukan seperti gadis pada umumnya."ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Terserah."ujarku malas. Masa bodoh dengan calonnya.

"Ya sudah keburu masuk. Ayo kukenalkan dia padamu. Tapi,ingat jangan suka padanya."ujarnya bercanda.

"Hn. Aku tak tertarik."ujarku.

Aku dan Dobe pun segera menuju kelas yang katanya calon istri si dobe.

.

Tak berapa lama,kami pun tiba di kelas 2a. Tak kusangka Dobe tertarik pada adik kelasnya.

"Sakura-chan."panggil dobe.

Deg...

"Kau bilang Sakura?"tanyaku.

"Iya...calon istriku itu Haruno Sakura."ujarnya dengan semangat. Sementara aku hanya dapat mengepalkan tanganku.

Tak berapa lama, gadis itu pun datang dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Kak Naruto,"panggilnya.

"Yo,Sakura-chan Tenten-chan."sapa Naruto.

"Hai,kak Naruto. Dia?"tanya gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Ah,perkenalkan namanya Uchiha Sasuke"ujar dobe.

"kyaa...jadi dia kak Sasuke. Saku-chan, dia kak Sasuke?"ujar Tenten dengan semangat. Aku pun hanya dapat memutar bola mata bosan.

"ne,Sakura-chan kenapa tadi ninggalin aku."ujar Naruto. Membuat aku dan Tenten menatap Naruto dan Sakura. Kulihat Sakura hanya menunduk.

"ano...Kak Naruto tadi saya sedang buru-buru."ujarnya.

"buru-buru atau tak ingin kuantar. Hah, sampai kapan kau menolak untuk kuantar, Saku-chan." ujar dobe dengan wajah sok kecewa. 'Tch..'

"Saya minta maaf, kak Naruto." ujar Sakura.

"Aku maafkan kalau kau mau menciumku," ujar dobe sialan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, segera kuseret Naruto pergi. Apa-apaan itu.

"Teme, kenapa kau menyeretku,sih."ujarnya kesal.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, jaa." ujarku dan segera pergi.

Ini baru saja dimulai. Dan kupastikan SHE IS MINE…

TBC 


End file.
